Carry on
by PauPawu
Summary: -No, ahora eres propiedad del príncipe, lo eres desde que te di esa capucha... BelxFran/ con menciones de BelxMammon / adv: yaoi, lemon, espero no defraudarlos, pasen  y lean!


**Lo prometido es deuda**

**Hola amores!**

**Pues bien aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de esta parejita *w***

**Ejem… la verdad Aoi-san (mi musa) no había estado muy inspirada últimamente, pero como dicen "Lo prometido es deuda" me decidi a cumplir, ya que había prometido que escribiría otro fic de esta parejita**

**Est fic esta hecho por petición de: **_**gsrdebblack**_

**Va dedicado pata ti! Espero te guste, y le guste también a todos los que decidieron leer el humilde aporte de esta loca chica con doble personalidad…**

**Esta relacionado casi directamente con "olvido intencional" (quedan invitados a leerla si gustan, solo pasense por mi perfil)**

**adv: un poco de lemon, yaoi y sobre todo muuuuuuucchhhooo ooc (sobre todo por Mammon, que aparece en algun momento de la historia)**

**Ya enserio, lean!**

**Y espero les guste!**

**y no, lamentablemente KHR no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir lo que Aoi-san me ordena escribir xD (?)**

**.-.-.**

Un peliverde se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, aquel lugar era increíblemente grande, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba ya ahí, aun no se acostumbraba por completo, le parecía que era un lugar bastante curioso, es decir, por alguna razón siempre que salía a pasear dentro de la misma mansión, se encontraba alguna escena graciosa o digna de recordar – a excepción de esa vez, que por esas casualidades de la vida paso por el pasillo de la habitación del jefe, y escucho claramente que de ahí emanaban algunos ruidos extraños, más que extraños de hecho, eran claramente gemidos, acompañados de insultos, lo mas traumante es que entre varios de estos se podía notar claramente que uno de ellos era Xanxus, y el otro, era un poco más difícil ya que el acompañante de Xanxus rara vez decía algo y si lo hacía era en un tono mucho más bajo que el que usaba su jefe para insultarle, pero podía apostar que los gemidos de la otra persona correspondían a… Squalo? – bien ese fue su primer trauma, ya que lo había pasado cuando apenas llevaba unos días en la mansión, pero gracias a eso, ya sabía que jamás volvería a pasear por ese pasillo.

Hacía bastante tiempo que ya se había incorporado al varia como reemplazo de la antigua ilusionista, lo único que sabía de esta era que había sido una de los arcobalenos, que había sido _muy_ cercana a Belphegor, y que solía llevar consigo una capucha negra que cubría por completo sus ojos y sobre esta siempre había una pequeña rana, he ahí la ironía de todo, su sempai, le obligaba a usar una _capucha_ con forma de _rana_, era bastante molesta, y peor aún era que no podía, por ningún motivo, sacársela si estaba fuera de su habitación. Pero después de todo? Por qué le hacía caso?

_*-flash back-*_

_Era su primer día en la base, de pronto apareció un chico rubio de cabellos despeinados con una especie de tiara sobre la cabeza frente suyo en el salón que se encontraba sentado esperando que llegase su superior a explicarle que debería hacer, el chico le miro curioso, y puso una gran sonrisa que al peliverde le causo escalofríos, se parecía a la sonrisa del gato de una película de dibujos animados, de seguro tramaba algo._

_-Ushishi… - que manera de reír más curiosa tenía el chico en frete suyo, como siempre el mantenía su monótona cara tan inexpresiva frente a quien se encontraba frente a él – y tu quien eres? – pregunto finalmente el rubio_

_-El nuevo ilusionista - respondió con simpleza, de pronto la expresión del rubio se torno un poco más seria._

_-Así que ya encontraron un reemplazo… - musito con un tono bastante bajo, el chico no pudo escucharle debido a que lo dijo de forma casi imperceptible "nada mas han pasado un par de días" pensó el chico un tanto nostálgico, iba a extrañar a la arcobaleno, pero al menos ya tenía a alguien nuevo a quien molestar, si se distraía molestando al chico nuevo quizás todo se pasaría más rápido._

_-Ushishi… no pareces un ilusionista… te falta una capucha – dijo mientras se acercaba al peliverde_

_-Y tu quien eres para decirme eso? – pregunto finalmente_

_-Soy Belphegor, mi atributo es la tormenta, además soy un príncipe – vaya loco que tenía en frente, pero en realidad no le extrañaba tanto, tomando en cuenta que era alumno de alguien que se peinaba como si tuviera una piña en la cabeza, de todos modos el chico que le observaba era su sempai…_

_-Así que eres mi sempai… - respondió con tono indiferente_

_-Ushishi… más tarde te traeré una capucha para que si parezcas un ilusionista – el rubio se retiro del lugar dejando al peliverde esperar por su superior_

…

_Como era de esperarse le asignaron una misión ese mismo día, pero como era nuevo lo enviarían con Belphegor para que no cometiera errores, antes de salir, Fran lo esperaba en la puerta de la mansión, con su uniforme varia ya puesto. El mayor apareció junto a Fran con un bulto negro entre las manos - era esa estúpida capucha - y se la puso sobre la cabeza, el chico la miro extrañado, la iba a tomar para quitársela de la cabeza, pero el rubio lo interrumpió_

_-De ahora en adelante no se te ocurra quitarte esa capucha – le dijo en un tono un tanto amenazador, pero que va, el no tena por qué temerle a alguien como su sempai, en el fondo creía que era alguien inofensivo… gran error._

_Fran tan solo con intentar quitarse la capucha y Bel ya lo había atacado con sus cuchillos, se termino de sacar la capucha y miro a su sempai, quien se acercaba con un cuchillo en mano y una sonrisa tan sádica que a cualquiera le produciría escalofríos, sin inmutar su expresión se dirigió al chico que había dejado en su cuerpo varios cuchillos incrustados_

_-Bel-sempai por qué me arrojas tus cuchillos? _

_-Ushishi, ya te lo dije, no se te ocurra quitártela… no querrás desobedecer al príncipe_

_*-fin flash back-*_

Ah, cierto! por eso era que llevaba siempre consigo esa capucha, desde su primer día en Varia ya sabía que su sempai era un jodido loco sádico, y al parecer masoquista ya que de forma muy extraña parecía extrañamente a gusto cuando era herido… Belphegor realmente estaba loco.

Bueno de todos modos a pesar de querer sacarse la capucha, prefería no hacerlo, ya que tal parecía ser que cada vez que lo hacia fuera de su habitación, aunque no estuviera Belphegor cerca, de algún modo se lo terminaba encontrando, y siempre terminaba huyendo de los cuchillos del mayor… a veces creía que Bel lo adiaba, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el chico era así por naturaleza, de seguro y Bel se creía que Fran era su juguete, el peliverde suspiro ante esta idea, como había llegado hasta este punto? Realmente, no estaba seguro…

Y lo peor de todo, era que de cierto modo le gustaba ser a quien Bel molestaba, porque en esos momentos era el único que acaparaba la atención del rubio, aunque fuesen simples jueguitos para el mayor, de alguna muy extraña forma, estos habían tomado significado para el peli verde, quien ahora empezaba peligrosamente a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, los que iban creciendo rápidamente, pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar, sabía que no podía enamorarse; después de todo, el había llegado ahí solo para ser un reemplazo, y al parecer estaba cumpliendo bien su cometido, como ilusionista, y como reemplazo en la relación que existía entre Bel y Mammon, después de todo, al parecer, Bel solo lo usaba para intentar olvidarse de ella, aunque fuesen solo unos minutos.

. . .

Belphegor se encontraba recostado sobre su cama pensando, ya pronto seria un año desde que Mammon había muerto, había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que no lo había notado, pero ahora habían otras cosas que le mantenían preocupado, de alguna extraña forma, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al peliverde, a pesar de que jamás olvidaría a la arcobaleno, ni lo que había sentido por ella, sabía que no podía seguir así, después de todo, la misma arcobaleno se lo había dicho. Se levanto de su cama y tomo rumbo a la habitación de Mammon, esa habitación no volvería a ser usada por nadie más, y todo lo que había en ella estaba exactamente igual que como había quedado en aquel día lluvioso cuando la chica murió, al principio – después de que Mammon muriera – se la pasaba visitando esa habitación, solo el entraba en ella, los demás sabían lo que aquel lugar significaba para el chico así que preferían no entrar en aquel cuarto. Entro en la habitación, todo estaba igual, con la diferencia de que empezaba a acumular polvo, fue a la ventana y con cuidado abrió las cortinas y observo hacia afuera mientras su mente comenzaba a recordar todo otra vez…

_*- flash back -*_

_Estaba lloviendo, maldita lluvia se presentaba en el peor momento._

_Bel se encontraba en un bosque y sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la única persona que había querido, maldito trinisette que se empeñaba en quitarle lo único que realmente quería, sostuvo firmemente la mano de Mammon y la miro preocupado, quedaba poco tiempo, podía ver como la vida de la chica se extinguía lenta y dolorosamente frente a sus ojos, y el no podía hacer nada, la chica sostuvo la mano de Bel he intento llevarla hasta su capucha para quitársela._

_-No lo hagas – la interrumpió – siempre me ha gustado ese misterio, el que se esconde tras tu capucha - La chica le sonrió levemente – siempre creí que te llevarías ese secreto a la tumba – dijo al borde del llanto, no podía creer lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que sentía deseos de llorar, pero no se dejaría vencer por las lagrimas tan fácilmente, no si era el ultimo recuerdo que tendría con ella._

_-Y-y para que seguirlo ocultando?... De todos modos, voy directo a la tumba… – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo la chica, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo._

_-No es cierto, estaré contigo hasta que mejores - se negaba a creer que eso estuviera pasando._

_-No – le respondió con un hilo de voz la chica – no mejorare, y lo sabes bien… - Belphegor solo le miro, la chica tenía razón, el sabía que Mammon no mejoraría._

_-Entonces? – volvió a preguntar a ilusionista, el chico solo asintió, sabía que la chica estaba a punto de morir entre sus brazos, su mano acompaño a la de Mammon hasta la capucha de esta y con cuidado la deslizo dejando al descubierto el rostro de la chica, un brillo extraño iluminaba los hermosos ojos de la chica, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la chica y le acaricio suavemente_

_-Jamás te olvidare – le dijo en un susurro mirándola fijamente, en su rostro se dibujaba débilmente la gran angustia que sentía_

_-Estúpido príncipe… yo moriré… y jamás volveré, eres muy joven aun-_

_-No! No continúes, ya te lo he dicho- la chica interrumpio la protesta del rubio_

_-Bel… - era tan extraño que el chico se comportara así, por lo general se comportaba como si nada ni nadie le importara, pero el saber que ella era importante para él le hacía feliz, ya podía morir tranquila, ya que se sintió amada por Belphegor una vez más antes de morir, le sonrió antes de continuar – olvídame, en cuanto puedas olvídame y sigue adelante_

_-No lo hare… – debatió, como podía pedirle algo tan absurdo?_

_-Lo harás, y no te sentirás culpable, porque estará bien, llegara el momento de seguir adelante – con dificultad llevo su mano al rostro de Bel y lo acaricio._

_-No… - dijo en un susurro, sabía que ya no quedaba tiempo para discutir por eso, Mammon estaba a punto de irse de su vida para siempre, se acerco a la chica y le beso delicadamente, al separarse la miro por última vez._

_-Gracias… - le susurro antes de que su tiempo se acabara definitivamente, Bel abrazo el cuerpo de Mammon y se quedo así con ella hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable._

_*-fin del flash back-*_

Malditos recuerdos, aun eran un tanto dolorosos, pero sabía que la chica en ese entonces tenía razón, no podía negarse lo que sentía por siempre, pero, que era exactamente lo que sentía por Fran? Si bien desde que lo vio sentado en el salón de la mansión - esperando quien sabe que, bueno que en realidad tampoco le importaba lo que hubiese estado esperando – le llamo la atención ese chico de cabellos verdes y expresión increíblemente indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, supo que cuando menos seria un perfecto blanco para molestar, pero ya no estaba seguro de su le gustaba usarlo como su _juguetito_ o si eso era nada mas una mera excusa para estar cerca del chico, de cierto modo, se negaba a olvidar por completo a la chica, aun sabiendo que eso estaba mal, que debía olvidarla, porque ella misma se lo había pedido.

"_-Bel… olvídame, en cuanto puedas olvídame y sigue adelante_

_-No lo hare… _

_-Lo harás, y no te sentirás culpable, porque estará bien, llegara el momento de seguir adelante"_

Aquel recuerdo que le invadió durante la tarde, le había llevado hasta el cuarto de la chica y le había hecho pensar, aun le extrañaban esas palabras que le había dicho la chica, seria ya el momento de seguir adelante? No era muy pronto? Estaba enamorándose de Fran? y que rayos hacia un príncipe como él acomplejándose con tantas preguntas?

-… quizás, después de todo… - bien, tenía que admitir, que empezaba a sentirse atraído por Fran, no era comparable con lo mucho que llego a querer a la arcobaleno, pero era exactamente igual a lo que sentía cuando empezó a enamorarse de la chica -… tenias razón, ya es momento de continuar…

El chico se dirigió a la salida, quizás, solo quizás, esa seria una de las ultimas visitas a la habitación de la arcobaleno.

. . .

Bel se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de la mansión, en búsqueda de algo para distraer su mente, había pensado mucho sobre las cosas que habían pasado durante ese último año, pero después de todo, la visita a la habitación de la arcobaleno le había servido para aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, no olvidaría lo que sintió por la chica, aunque quisiera no podría, pero ya era momento de seguir adelante, en algún momento mientras su mente divagaba había llegado al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Fran, miro hacia atrás ya que sintió ruidos cerca de donde se encontraba, se encontró justo a la persona que quería ver.

. . .

Ya se estaba aburriendo, después de todo al parecer esa noche no habría nada con que entretenerse en la mansión, caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto mirando sus botas, levanto la vista y se encontró con Bel – curiosamente parado frente a su cuarto - quien le observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ushishi… froggy…

-Ah, Bel-sempai que haces por acá?

-Aburriéndome… pero parece ser que se me pasara… - le dijo acercándose al chico, quien le miraba como de costumbre sin cambiar su expresión indiferente, acerco su mano y tomo uno de los mechones verde de su acompañante, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bel-sempai… por qué no me estas atacando?

-Hm? Si quieres lo hago ushishishi – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su kohai y tomando la barbilla de este con su mano, haciendo que este le mirara directamente

-Estoy bien así – le respondió tranquilamente el chico, realmente a su sempai le gustaba molestarle…

Bel tomo el brazo de Fran y dio un leve tiron logrando que el chico quedara apresado contra su cuerpo, y termino de acortar distancias atrapando los labios de Fran con los suyos mientras con el brazo que tenia libre lo abrazó, en un comienzo Fran no reacciono, pero poco después se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba y _con quien_ estaba, dudo si responder al beso que su sempai le daba o simplemente separarse, pero decidió dejarse llevar y respondió lentamente al beso que Bel le daba, el príncipe casi sonreía durante el beso. Si Fran le estaba correspondiendo, entonces era una buena señal.

"_Definitivamente… ya es momento de continuar"_

Se separo del chico y lo tomo del brazo, sin darle tiempo de decir nada, se dirigió a la habitación de Fran, ya que prácticamente estaban fuera de esta, y al entrar lo tiro sobre la cama y puso el cerrojo en la puerta, se acerco lentamente al menor quien ahora le observaba un poco sorprendido… que era lo que iba a hacer Bel? Se preguntaba a sí mismo el peliverde, aunque ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que quería hacer el rubio. Tampoco era tan inocente como para no hacerse una idea de lo que podría planear hacer su sempai.

Belphegor no era, no había sido, ni sería una de esas personas cariñosas que demuestran su amor, diciendo cosas lindas ni nada así, su manera de demostrar sus sentimientos era distinta, esperaba que Fran le entendiera - ya que con la arcobaleno le había costado bastante en un principio que ella entendiera sus sentimientos – de todos modos, si no lo intentaba de alguna forma, no lograría nada, así que, qué mejor forma de demostrar que Fran era y seria suyo, que a través de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se saco la chaqueta mientras se acercaba al menor quien le miraba un poco sorprendido y quizás un poco asustado, y se sentó junto a este en la cama.

-Bel-sempai… que estas planeando hacer? – pregunto inocentemente el menor.

-Ushishi… el príncipe esta aburrido y quiere jugar… - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Fran. Bel tomo de nuevo la barbilla del chico y le beso de forma un poco violenta mientras le quitaba la chaqueta al menor. Y luego la polera, mientras sus manos jugaban dando caricias al estomago y espalda del menor, se detuvo un momento para despojarse de su propia polera a rayas y luego continuar con las caricias y besos al cuerpo del menor quien empezaba a soltar unos suaves jadeos intentando resistirse a las caricias de su sempai, prontamente una de sus manos bajo y comenzó a acariciar las piernas del chico

-B-bel sempai, detente… - pidió Fran intentando detener al chico con sus manos, sosteniendo aquella mano que intentaba colarse por bajo de su pantalón

-No… - Fran se quedo sin palabras después de la respuesta que le dio Bel, el rubio siguió con lo que había comenzado y en un par de segundos logro dejar a Fran sin pantalones, le dio una mirada rápida a su acompañante quien le miraba con cara de preocupación, se veía tan encantador, el simplemente verlo de esa forma de pateaba el control de una manera impresionante, recién en ese momento noto que en algún minuto la capucha de rana había volado por la habitación dejando el cabello del chico por completo al descubierto y desordenado, le sonrió dispuesto a hacerle notar esto, ya que parecía ser que el menor no se había percatado de ese detalle – Ushishi… te ves mejor con la capucha - El chico llevo sus manos a la cabeza para comprobar que la capucha ya no estaba sobre su cabeza

-Eh? Cuando? – mientras el chico pensaba en qué momento había desaparecido su capucha el príncipe aprovecho de quitarse los pantalones, y luego volvió a inclinarse para besarlo e interrumpir los pensamientos de Fran, comenzó a besar el cuello del chico bajando lentamente, besando, dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuello y hombros del menor, para que todos supieran que Fran era suyo y de nadie mas, acariciando el torso del chico quien se limitaba a intentar detener al Belphegor, cuando llego al área baja del chico, una de sus manos fue por la ropa interior del chico y la deslizo dejando al chico finalmente desnudo y revelando que la entrepierna del chico ya empezaba a reaccionar a los besos y caricias que el mayor había propinado a Fran, después Bel continuo bajando con sus labios hasta llegar a la entrepierna erecta del chico, quien se sobresalto frente al contacto de los labios de Bel con su parte baja y se reincorporo en la cama tomando las manos de Belphegor para evitar que este continuara – B-bel sempai… d-detente por favor

Bel le dirigió una mirada divertida, la que el chico no pudo ver debido a que el flequillo de Bel cubría su rostro como siempre, aun así supo que el rubio ignoraría lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero antes de que pudiese volver a quejarse Bel ya había posado sus labios en la entrepierna del menor otra vez, y comenzaba a subir y bajar lentamente, Fran se dejo caer a la cama y arqueo su espalda, no podía resistirse al placer que le proporcionaba el mayor, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, la primera vez que sentía un placer así.

-E-estúpi-ah… estúpido s-sempai… ngh

-Ushishi… no finjas que quieres que pare, acá abajo me dicen lo contrario – Fran se sonrojo por completo – no tenía idea de cuantas veces Bel usaría eso en su contra en un futuro - mientras Bel continuaba con su trabajo, se detuvo cuando noto que el chico estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y se deshizo de la ultima prenda de vestir que le quedaba, su entrepierna también habia reaccionado por completo al momento, se abrió paso entre las piernas del menor, antes de continuar fue en búsqueda de un beso, uno muy apasionado, y violento ya que el chico le respondió dejando que Bel exigiera una pelea de lenguas, volvió a bajar besando desde el cuello del chico hasta su torso, luego abrazo la delicada silueta del chico dispuesto a continuar pero Fran le detuvo

-B-bel-sempai – el chico le miraba con cierto temor en sus ojos, era la primera vez que haría algo así y era más que entendible que eso le causara cierto temor

-Ushishi, tranquilo… - le dijo intentando calmar a su compañero, en cuanto lo noto un poco más calmado, se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras Fran se arqueaba sobre la cama, al principio dolía mucho, Bel mantuvo la posición mientras su compañero se calmaba un poco, en cuanto lo noto un poco más tranquilo comenzó a marcar un ligero vaivén, la primera vez que Bel se movió en su interior había sentido un gran dolor pero a la vez sintió como algo hacia contacto en su interior proporcionándole una ola de placer, prontamente el dolor desapareció y solo se sentía el placer que le producía el vaivén que marcaba con su compañero, el que iba aumentando de velocidad progresivamente. A los pocos minutos la habitación se vio inundada con los gemidos de ambos chicos. El final estaba cerca, muy cerca, para los dos chicos, cuando Bel finalmente llegó al límite seguido por Fran un profundo gemido de placer salió entre sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos y su espalda se arqueaba. Fran arqueo su espalda y se agarro firmemente de las sabanas, prontamente Bel se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Fran mientras ambos chicos intentaban regular sus agitadas respiraciones. Después de unos minutos y de un apasionado beso que el rubio logro robarle a un avergonzado ilusionista, Bel insistió en que se acostaran a dormir, hacia frio para quedarse descubiertos.

-Ya estarás feliz… - le dijo con tono un poco dolido el chico mientras Bel jugaba pasando su mano por el torso del peliverde, haciendo figuras y dibujos invisibles, para luego decidir quedarse dormido

-Ushishi… si, ahora todos sabrán que eres del príncipe… - le dijo mientras intentaba dormir

-Bel-sempai, si sabes que solo soy un remplazo de Mammon-sempai verdad?

-No, ahora eres propiedad del príncipe – Fran se sonrojo un poco, eso significaba que Bel no lo estaba usando como un simple reemplazo? Eso significaba que Bel podía sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía el por el rubio? - lo eres desde que te di esa capucha

-Bel-sempai…

-Que quieres ahora?

-D-debería ilusionarme…? – se sintió tan ridículo haciendo una pregunta como esa…

-Ushishi, haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir – esa era la forma de decir que si de Bel, definitivamente no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero mientras Fran le hubiera entendido.

-Está bien… - le dijo el chico, quien finalmente se dispuso a dormir… un minuto, eso significaba que aquello que acababan de hacer se volvería a repetir?

Probablemente no, o al menos, no muy seguido…

Error Fran, gran error.-.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien, la verdad siento que no soy muy buena en esto de escribir, incluso creo que debería dejar de torturarlos y dejar de escribir definitivamente ._.U<strong>

**Pero realmente espero y les haya gustado**

**Se que la personalidad de Mammon no me quedo para nada bien, pero necesitaba dar a entender que Bel no usa a Fran como juguete sexual – al menos en mis fics – ni tampoco como reemplazo de Mammon, como suelen decir en otros fics, a mi me parecería mas real que se enamorase de Fran después de olvidar a Mammon… (es que sinceramente también amo la aquella pareja, incluso más que el BelxFran) aunque aun asi respeto todas las opiniones :)**

**Bien, esperare a que me lanzen tomates, zapatos u objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente xD Solo deben apretar ese botoncito azul de allí abajito, me harian realmente feliz ****TwT**

**Pues bien, me despido :B**

**Gracias por leer **_**^w^**_

**Cuidence amores!**


End file.
